Forever Partners
by ichigolover4ever
Summary: Lelouch isn't really dead... he's living with C.C for a while as a married couple!They finally arrive to the Emperor's Castle! Also, Lelouch meets Nunally FINALLYYY! Chapter 5 is posted
1. Italy the land of the pizzas

**Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by Zero…**

**But secretly Lelouch and C.C were both immortal and they were traveling the world together…**

**This is their story 20 years later…**

"Lelouch?" C.C was calling for her husband. They were living in Italy for 20 years, in a little cottage, in the middle of the greenest forest in the whole world.

"I'm right here," Lelouch came into the back door. He was wearing a gardening hat with a shovel in his right hand. 

C.C sighed. "I'm hungry," 

Lelouch chuckled. "what do you want to eat?"

"pizza," C.C looked around for her apron.

Lelouch groaned, "_again? _Let's eat something else now. I'm getting sick of this."

"no," C.C finally found her favorite apron and put it on. "one of the reason I agreed to be married to you was because you make the best pizza."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. " and I agreed to marry you because there is no other person in the world who is immortal like me," he mumbled.C.C laughed. "we are forever partners, Lelouch." then, she frowned. "now, make me some pizza." 

Lelouch walked over to the kitchen and put on his apron. "hand me some flour, water, and some eggs."

"here," C.C immediately handed him the ingredients.

"preheat the oven for me C.C,"

"already done,"

Lelouch smiled He threw the dough into the air and caught it safely. "it'll be ready in one hour. Go watch T.V or something,"

"but, I want to help. I can be helpful."

Lelouch openly laughed. "you are not a good cook C.C. Just watch T.V please."

"fine. But as soon as I smell the pizza, I'm coming over," C.C walked to the living room.

Lelouch chuckled again. 

These few years with C.C had been… wonderful. He wasn't lonely anymore. But he always wondered how Nunelly and Suzaku were getting along. There had been some scandal that they were married… Nunelly looked happy on T.V… (he never saw Suzaku's face…)

Lelouch spread his tomato sauce on the dough and sprinkled cheese, mushrooms, sausage, and onions.

Then, he opened the oven and safely put it in.

Without any warning, C.C tapped his back. Lelouch turned.

"yes?"

"Ohgi's son… he's on the news,"

Lelouch smiled sweetly. "C.C… we are not part of the government anymore. People think Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. We shouldn't care about what they do… it's not our problem anymore,"

"I think he's going to be the next Zero, Lelouch. I think Suzaku is retiring,"

Lelouch calmly walked over to the T.V and made the volume louder. 

Milly was still the anchor. "we are in the capitol of the country Britannia, the Pentagon. Japan's prime minister, Kaname Ohgi's son is getting a promotion… he is chosen to be the next Zero by the High councilors. Sadly, no one has seen his face in the public yet… people say that he was born to be the next Zero…" the T.V clicked, then turned off.

"I was watching that," C.C sighed.

"I don't care." he sat on the armchair and looked up at her. "please. Let's just enjoy the life we have here. You said Italy was one of your favorite country. Because of the culture and the food…" he held his forehead in frustration. "let's forget what happened 20 years ago."

C.C walked over to her husband and sat on his laps. "so you are really willing to forget about everything… every_one_?"

"yes," he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"you know, you are missing everything with Nunelly. You could have just let a double die for you at that time. You could've played the Zero part and stay by Nunelly's side forever,"

"Nunelly doesn't need me to protect her. She has Suzaku. He promised me with his life that he will protect her."

"but-"

Lelouch quickly covered her mouth. "please… C.C just shut up," he groaned.

C.C removed his hand. "ok, I will."

"thank you." he kissed her cheek.

C.C blushed in a shade of pink.

Lelouch walked to the kitchen.

C.C just stayed in the living room, curled up on the armchair with her favorite stuffed animal.

"C.C! the pizza's ready!" Lelouch called for her from the kitchen. The whole house smelled wonderful now.

Weirdly, C.C didn't move. She closed her eyes and leaned against her plush. 

"C.C?" he walked back to the living room to find his wife sleeping. He sighed; he crotched down and shook her gently. "wake up. Pizza's ready,"

C.C shook her head. "I don't want it anymore. I'm not hungry,"Lelouch frowned deeply. C.C never refused pizza before. " what's wrong?"

C.C didn't answer.

"C.C, tell me what's wrong," he commanded.

C.C signed sadly again. "Lelouch,"he raised his eyebrows in response.

"do you… do you _love_ me?" she slowly opened her eyes to say it.

Lelouch laughed, "are you serious? Come on, the pizza is getting cold. Get up!" he stood up and offered his hand for her. She took it.

"I told you I'm not hungry…"Lelouch pulled her toward the kitchen. C.C was on top of the dining table while he was getting the pizza out of the oven. "here," he pushed his pan of pizza toward her. "I made it just for you. Now, eat,"

C.C reached for the pizza and took a bite. After chewing, she warmly smiled. "it's delicious,"

Lelouch chuckled. "thank you,"

C.C quickly finished her piece and moved on to the next one. " you don't want one?"

Lelouch shook his head. "you eat first. I don't like pizza as much as you do,"

C.C shrugged and went back to eat. Lelouch just watched as she finished the whole pan in minutes. 

"wow," he whispered. 

C.C laughed. " you know I _love_ pizza. Especially yours,"

Lelouch bit his lips and turned to meet her eyes. "C.C, why did you suddenly ask me if I loved you or not?"

C.C rubbed her belly as she talked. " you never said that you loved me as we lived together for 20 years now. I was wondering if my husband really did love me,"

"what about you? You never said that to me either," he argued.

"Lelouch," C.C jumped of the table and walked to their bedroom. He followed her. "the last thing I know in this world is love. I lived for hundreds of years now. I forgot what love means,"

Lelouch laid on their king-sized bed comfortably. "if you don't love me, why do you think I love you?"

C.C frowned. "you really know how to hurt a woman's feelings, Lelouch."

He laughed. " I don't know what love means either. So don't ask me, Immortal Witch,"

"so… you never fell in love before?"

Lelouch didn't answer.

"not even Kallen… or Euphy… or…. Shirley?"

Lelouch kept a cool face, but his body became tense. "just…. Shut it, C.C."

C.C laid down beside him. " I have to tell you something,"

Lelouch turned his head, they were dangerously close now. 

"when Shirley died…"

Lelouch inhaled deeply and loudly.

"I told you that I could give you the time to say good-bye,"

Lelouch frowned. "how? You mean that you can make people be alive again?"

C.C rolled her eyes. She had to explain everything all over again.

"no, it's their spirit, not their actual body. Also, they only have one hour to be 'alive' again."

"and I chose Shirley to say good-bye?"

"yes,"

"I don't remember this…" Lelouch covered his face. "why can't I remember it? Knowing Shirley, she would have promised me never to forget the meeting…"

"nature… it forbids you to speak to the dead."

"why the hell are you telling me this??"

"because I wanted to prove to you that you love… that you love her."

"that I _loved _her. I can't be with her anymore, C.C. I'm immortal remember? I can't easily kill myself like I could have before. She's dead. She's in Heaven, where she belongs,"

"but you promised her to be with her in Heaven. You guys promised each other to be together again."

Lelouch shook his head. "some promises… they are hard to keep. Shirley would understand. Even though how much I want to be with her right now, I can't,"

"why?!" C.C suddenly exploded. "why can't you die and go to Heaven?!"

Lelouch was taken back by surprise. C.C never yelled this loud before.

"answer me Lelouch! Why can't you just die and be with Shirley? You love her! You love her… and the last thing… the last thing you want is to be with me for all eternity…" C.C's eyes were filled with tears.

Lelouch sadly smiled. She loved him… she thinks she's keeping Lelouch and Shirley apart. She can't bring herself to hold onto him and tell him never to leave her side.

"C.C…" he tucked his hand under her chin and whispered. " I can't leave the world right now because… you are here with me now. I can't leave you like other people."

C.C looked up at him. "I… leave me. I want to be alone again. I don't need you… I-"

Lelouch ducked down to meet her lips. He kissed her gently." I won't leave you. I'll be by your side for all eternity. We are forever partners, C.C,"

C.C sighed. "call me by my real name. Call me like my husband would." C.C closed her eyes and waited.

Lelouch placed his mouth by her ear and whispered her name. 


	2. Lelouch's Nieces!

"C.C?" Lelouch called for his wife. It was December 25! Christmas… one of C.C's favorite holiday.

Oddly, his green-haired, immortal wife was not sleeping beside him like every other mornings. Instead, he found himself surrounded by food on his bed.

"C.C!" Lelouch tried again. "Where are you, Immortal Witch? Am I suppose to eat my way out of here?" He looked around for some opening. Lelouch frowned a little. Since when did C.C cook? _Why _the hell would she cook?!

Lelouch started to panic a little.

"C-" he started to yell her name, but closed his mouth when the most beautiful witch entered their bedroom.

"Hello, Lelouch." C.C greeted her husband the same every morning.

"Good-morning, Witch." Lelouch smirked. "Are you feeling alright? I mean… I never knew you could work the stove!"

C.C rolled her eyes. "I lived longer than you. Of course I know how to work the stove." she crossed her arms by her chest. "Well…." she seemed to be waiting for something.

Lelouch yawned. "What?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once again. "No offence, but is it edible?"

C.C laughed lightly. "You don't know how good of a cook I am, Lelouch. I might be better than you."

Lelouch scoffed. "You wish. Last time I remember, you never cooked for about 50 years." he picked up a fork that was closed to him and reached for the scrambled eggs. He carefully put it in his mouth and chewed. "Mmmm…"

"So?" C.C had a worried expression.

"It's good." he replied back with a smile. C.C smiled widely back. "Enough," he finished his sentence. C.C wiped it off automatically.

"You ass." she grumbled as she left the room.

Lelouch chuckled as he got off their bed. "Thanks for trying!" he yelled toward her direction.

"Shut it!" she playfully yelled back. "Count 50 more years until I cook for you again!"

Lelouch almost ran to the kitchen to spot his wife at the sink, washing the dishes. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was good enough, darling." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "I am happy that you even went into the kitchen to impress me!"

C.C turned around to face him. "I wasn't trying to impress _you_."

Lelouch frowned. "Why, do you have others to impress besides me?"

C.C bit her lips. "Well, Lelouch…" she took a deep breath in. "Haven't you ever thought about expanding our-"

C.C's explanation was cut off from the big screen TV in the living room. It zapped on automatically. Lelouch and C.C looked at each other in amazement. As soon as they walked into the living room together, Lelouch took a huge breath.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." It was the great zero mask summoning them.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "What?" Lelouch snapped.

"We need you." Zero sighed. Then, he took off his mask. "This country needs you." Sukazu's voice was replaced Zero's.

Lelouch gasped slightly as he saw his friend's face in many years. Suzaku looked old. Wrinkles, white hair… he almost didn't recognize him.

"S-Suzaku." Lelouch gasped.

His best friend smiled warmly at his expression. "WOW Lelouch! You don't even look a day old!"

Lelouch cracked a smile. "And you look old enough to be my grandfather."

Suzaku chuckled loudly. "And should I be ashamed? I'm glad I'm getting older by the minute! That way, I can leave this earth peacefully!"

Lelouch bit his lips. Suzaku always had the bad end of the stick. Even though Lelouch was the one who created the character Zero and started the war, Suzaku was the one who cleaned up his mess and keeping peace on earth for 'Tomorrow.'

"I'm… I'm…" Lelouch wanted to apologize. Apologize for the mess, Zero duties, and being the Emperor of the Earth. It's not easy… defiantly not.

Suzaku understood immediately what Lelouch was going to say and he held up his right hand to stop him. "If you are going to apologize for anything, don't start. I don't want it."

"But-" Suzaku raised his hand higher.

"In the power of the Emperor, I command you to stop." he cracked a smile again.

Lelouch bit his lips harder than before to prevent the tears. Even though Suzaku chose the Emperor's life, he was happy. After all, he had the greatest power a man could ever have and he had Nunelly by his side all this time.

For the first time, C.C spoke. "Suzaku, how is Nunelly?" she practically sucked the word right out of her husband's mouth.

Suzaku smiled sadly. "As you know, Nunelly and I have been a happy married couple for the last 50 years. We have children, and we are expecting grandchildren." he turned to his best friend/ brother-in-law.

"She's never been fully happy since that day, Lelouch. I think it time to tell her that you are alive." he whispered.

"No," Lelouch replied before the emperor was even finished.

"But-" he tried to argue, but this time, Lelouch held his right hand up.

"She doesn't need to know. She's finally over that I 'died'. Telling her now, wouldn't do any good." he gritted his teeth in fury. "She doesn't need me anymore, Suzaku. S-she has _you. _You are the perfect husband for her."

Suzaku shook his head. "I might be a good husband, but I'm not the best brother. She…she's dying, Lelouch."

Lelouch froze. C.C hung on to his arm to support him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this… but she wants you. She somehow knew that you were alive. She never believed that you are 'dead'. She told Sarah, Michiko, and Kazumi all about you." Suzaku had tears in his eyes now.

"Sarah… Michiko… and Kazumi ?" C.C tilted her head. "Your children, Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled at her. "Yes…your nieces, C.C"

"My… nieces?" C.C gasped lightly. She never had.. Nieces before.

"Don't you want to see them? They are most important things in my and Nunelly's life. Don't you want to see your own nieces, C.C?" Suzaku frowned a little.

C.C carefully turned to see her husband's sullen face. "I… do. I would love to see their beautiful faces, Suzaku."

Lelouch closed his eyes at her response. "No," he repeated himself. "You are not family, Suzaku. You are the Emperor and we are just a normal married couple living in Italy. Leave us alone." he added coldly.

"Lelouch," C.C tugged his arm in a childish way. "I have the right to see my blood-related nieces." she let go of his arm and faced the TV. "Bring me a car by New Years… I'll convince him by that time."

Suzaku smiled widely. "Of course. Thank you, C.C" he clicked off.

"I hate you," Lelouch growled as soon as Suzaku wasn't there anymore.

"Me? Why?" C.C sighed and slumped down next to her yellow familiar plushy.

"Didn't I tell you that I want no connection to the government what so ever?" he yelled.

"Nunelly has three beautiful daughters, you worthless uncle. Don't they deserve to see you at lease once?" C.C always kept a cool face.

"_I _don't deserve them, C.C. of course they'll be the most precious thing in the world. They're Nunelly's daughters…but they do not deserve an evil man as an uncle." Lelouch dropped his head to the ground and spilled the tears that was hiding from Suzaku.

C.C moaned quietly and hugged head. "You are the only one who could be the perfect uncle for these nieces. They love you, Lelouch." C.C secretly spilled tears herself. "They are family."


	3. Happy Reasons

The New Year's was here. C.C dressed in a tight elegant black dress and Lelouch Lamperouge was in a black tux.

"Lelouch, the car is there." C.C called for her husband as an expensive-looking car drove toward their cottage.

"Why am I doing this again?" the former Zero complained as C.C dragged him.

"Come in." C.C called for the door before it was knocked.

"Excuse me," a tall Japanese man entered wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "The Emperor has called me to assist you on your flight." he deeply bowed.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Well, our baggage is right here. I've asked Suzaku to prepare a separate car for us. Did you bring it?"

The bodyguard bowed again. "Yes."

"You asked Suzaku to bring two cars? Why?" C.C tiled her head in confusion.

"I wanted to talk to you about something without being watched." Lelouch reached for his coat and handed C.C hers.

The immortal wife rolled her eyes and took her fur jacket. Then, Lelouch took her hand and headed out the door.

"Oh, the keys." he turned to look at the bodyguard again.

He ran toward them and handed the keys. Lelouch snatched it and walked toward the grand car.

Soon as they were in, Lelouch turned the ignition and stomped on the gas. The car made a soft purring noise and started.

"Let's go." the couple fastened their seatbelt when the driver sped down the forest path.

"Jeez, can't you slow down a bit?" C.C complained.

"You know I hate driving slow."

C.C sighed heavily. "We haven't been in a car in a long time. I wonder what the neighbors would think when they see this shiny car."

Lelouch snorted. "Since when did you care what the neighbors think?"

C.C laughed softly. "You're right. I never did."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we agreed… never to see Nunnally again." Lelouch leaned and supported his head on this hand while driving with the other one.

"You can't avoid her forever, she's your sister."

"She thinks I'm dead C.C. We can just let her believe whatever she wants to believe."

"But she doesn't want to believe that, Lelouch. She somehow believes that you are alive. Remember what Suzaku told us?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned his head from the road to look at her.

"You look very… different by the way."

C.C looked down at her dress. "You think so?"

Lelouch smiled. "Yes, you do."

"In a good way I hope." C.C raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well-"

Then, the little screen in front of them zapped and Suzaku's old face appeared. "Hello, friends!"

Lelouch twitched and turned off the screen. "Good-bye, Emperor."

"Wh-" Suzaku disappeared.

C.C laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"He deserves it. He's gotten annoying these days."

C.C laughed again. "He's old! Old people are just annoying."

"Hey!" Suzaku's face appeared again without notice. "I heard that!"

"Oh, great." Lelouch mumbled. "I'm going to turn you off again, Suzaku. Beware." Lelouch reached for the red button.

"No! Come on!" Suzaku wailed. "Can't you be a little nice for once?"

Lelouch coughed. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at the old friend.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you guys were on your way… you know… to make sure that you didn't ditch the party that I was setting up." Suzaku smiled widely.

"Party?" C.C shot a glance toward her husband. "That is unnecessary, Emperor. Please, tell the guest to leave."

"That is rude, C.C. I would never tell the guest to leave after I invited for a party." Suzaku frowned and his old wrinkles were clearly visible.

"Who is _possibly_ there anyway? People around the world think that I'm dead." Lelouch sighed heavily. "If you are going to make a big deal because I'm coming to see you, then, I'm never gonna visit you anymore, Suzaku." Lelouch warned him with a scary expression.

Totally ignoring his words, Suzaku just smiled. "I waited for you for 50 years, Lelouch. I doubt that I can wait any longer."

C.C. sighed too and leaned against the comfortable black chair. "Thank you for lending us this beautiful car." Then, she closed her eyes to sleep.

"No problem, C.C." Suzaku turned toward his best friend. "So, how's life?" he casually added.

"It was fine until you interfered." Lelouch quietly retorted.

"You don't know how much I had to do to find you. It's literally took me 50 years!"

"Good." Lelouch smiled a bit.

Suzaku bit his lips and lowered his voice. "Thank you, Lelouch."

The jet-haired driver turned to look at the emperor with a shocking expression. "Suzaku, I did _nothing_ for you." He deeply frowned. "You are the one who is suffering. If there is place for apologizing, it's mine."

Suzaku scoffed and shook his head. "No, you gave me that chance to change the world, Lelouch Vi Britannia. You are Zero, remember? The one who destroys to create."

Lelouch covered his face and stared at the road. "Shut up, I'm not Zero anymore."

"To be honest, I never understood him when I found out. I always thought if I found out who the person is behind that scary mask, then I would have answers more than questions." The old king went on. "But, when I found out that it was you, it didn't do anything I hoped for. You were the last person I suspected."  
Lelouch swallowed hard. He thought about the dark times when he had to hide his darker side to everyone he loved. "Suzaku, I don't really want to hear what you thought about Zero."

"No." he confirmed. "I want you to hear this. I have some questions for you too."

The Emperor's orders were absolute, so the former Zero couldn't refuse. "What are they?"

"Why…" Suzaku glared at him. "Why did you kill Euphy?"

Lelouch chuckled deeply. "You asked me that question already."

"But, you never answered."

"I killed her because she ordered a massacre of the Japanese people when she called them herself." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit." Suzaku almost yelled. "We both know that Euphy would never do that. She called that meeting because she wanted to form a peace treaty with you. Instead, you kill her." Suzaku's jaw line tightened. "I should blow up that car right now and kill both of you."

This time, Lelouch loudly laughed. "My humble apologizes, _Emperor_. Sadly, my wife and I were immortal and we are not the easiest people to kill."

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGH, JUST ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Suzaku finally cracked and yelled.

"I killed her because… because I ordered her to." Lelouch closed his eyes but opened them again when he realized he was driving.

"W-why?" Suzaku trembled. "She's so innocent… "

"I… didn't mean to, Suzaku… my Geass lost control and when I told her to kill the Japanese, and she did... everybody follows the Geass's power." He admitted. "You already know that."

Suzaku bit his lips and tried to control his outrage. "…your… your mistake damned her to Hell, Lelouch. Do you realize that?"

"I'm sorry, Suzaku."

"Because of you, she'll never be an angel. She is living a damned life… because of you… Zero… and the fucking Geass." His best friend's eyes were hidden from the screen, but it was obvious that he was close to cry.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku." Lelouch turned away from the screen again. The tears gathered around his eye and was ready to escape.

"You… are just one sick mon-" With a wonderful timing, C.C pressed the red button and the furious king didn't appear on the screen anymore.

Lelouch glanced her and growled. "Turn it back on."

"NO. I can't sleep when he is shouting." C.C turned over to the opposite side and faced the window.

" I need to explain why I killed her, C.C. Please, turn it back on." Lelouch tightened his grip around the wheels.

"No. it's annoying and I want some sleep!" C.C complained.

"You'll get the sleep, don't worry." Lelouch brushed her long green hair out of her eyes. "Just sleep and dream about what you and I will do together when we come back to our home."

C.C yawned playfully and snuggled with her Cheese-Kun. "'Our home'… I like that word a lot."

Lelouch immedatly wiped his cheerful smile and glared. " NOW TURN IT BACK ON." he ordered.

C.C confidently faced him with a blank expression. "You guys can talk when we get there. I don't think it's very smart to build all that tension before you guys meet. Just think about Nunally and the reason you're doing this."

Her gorgous husband swallowed hard and looked at her sincerly. "why are you doing this to me?"

The mouth of the Witch went up and flashed a her beloved smile. "I want you to be _happy_, my love." She reached to stroke his hair. "I don't know how long we both waited for today."

Lelouch happliy chuckled, only quietly. "We are going to see our nieces, C.C. In 50 years, we'll be able to see them."

"I bet they look older than you." C.C chuckled with him.

"I think so too! How will they react when they find out that their uncle and aunt are immortal?" Lelouch joked.

"I guess... we'll have to find out."


	4. Suzaku's Grandchild

"So, why did you rent another car again?" C.C smiled at him.

"On Christmas, when you made me breakfast in bed?" Lelouch didn't turn to look at his wife, but kept his eyes on the road. "You said expanding something. What did you mean?"

C.C reached for her hair and started stroking it. "I was wondering…if you wanted to expand our…family, Lelouch."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the driver hit the breaks. Luckily, the seatbelts were strong enough to hold them in place. Lelouch felt uneasy. Expanding the family… children? His wife wants children?!

"C.C. are you feeling alright?" He casually reached for her forehead and mentally took her temperature. "It's been 50 years and you want children now?"

C.C slapped his hand away and glared at her husband who treated her stupidly. "I want children. I've always wanted children."

Lelouch repeated shook his head. "I don't think you are capable enough to bare a child, C.C. You are not a normal female. I don't think-"

"I am too capable to bare a child!" C.C jumped from her seat and screeched. "Just because I'm a couple of hundred years old, that doesn't mean that I can't!"

"I don't think it's possible." Lelouch breathed. "I'm sorry." He restarted the car and sighed deeply.

C.C calmed her self down because she has been expecting this. "I… am, Lelouch. I am already pregnant." She pulled out the mirror from the ceiling to retouch her make-up.

Lelouch acted like he didn't hear her.

C.C glared at him through the mirror. "Did you hear me? I said, I already am."

Lelouch still didn't answer her.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, answer me now or-"

Then, to the wife's surprise, he hysterically started laughing. "C.C! If you are lying, then lie about something else! I mean, baring a child when you are centuries old, just doesn't make sense!"

"It's true that my age is…higher than usual mothers, but my body didn't change at all. I could've gotten pregnant all these years. I just didn't."

Lelouch stopped the car again. He got out the driver's seat and opened C.C's door.

"Wha- Lelouch, what are you doing?" C.C exclaimed.

"If you are lying about your pregnancy, then I want you to get out now. I'm sick of this." He growled.

C.C scoffed but didn't move an inch. "IF you are going to believe me, then I don't care."

"C.C! It's a child we're talking about! How can you take this so lightly?!" Lelouch punched the metallic car door in frustration. "And why can you believe that I'm pregnant?!"

"C.C, I _know _you are not pregnant. I've… done some research of my own. You can't fool me. I know that your body is not capable of baring children." The former Zero explained.

"Research?" C.C frowned. "When did you have time for research? Was it after we got married?""No, when Rolo was still alive. I've asked some questions about people like us."

C.C frowned deeper. "Just because we are immortal, that doesn't mean that we aren't human, Lelouch."

"We are defiantly not human C.C." The Witch's husband laughed at her. "We posses unnatural powers. We are also immortal."

"So?! Immortal doesn't mean-"

"The Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses were immortal, the Egyptian gods, the Mayan gods… C.C, we are not human no matter what you say."

"No, I'm perfectly human. I refuse to believe that I'm an unknown life form." C.C held her head high and glared. "Now, get back and drive before the plane leaves without us."

Lelouch glanced at his watch, nodded his head, and sighed. "You're right." He quickly ran to the driver's seat again and started the engine. "But this problem is not over. Just say it C.C, you are not pregnant…"

C.C rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. After 50 years, you still think you know everything. People really don't change over time." She quietly grumbled.

"It's not like it's not obvious. If people- like Suzaku- heard that you were pregnant, nobody would believe you."

C.C looked out the window and didn't speak. Lelouch, with a crooked smile signaling that he won the argument, kept driving.

Soon, the flashy lights of the airport were shown and the couple quietly got out of the car.

"Time to see the Emperor," C.C lightly commented. "You must be nervous."

"Oh, shut up. He should be nervous, not me."

C.C giggled and made her way up the plane, followed by her husband.

*************************************************************************************

They were finally there. The grand gates of the Royal family's mansion greeted Lelouch. How long has it been since he lived here? It seemed it was only yesterday when he and his sister were asked to run away from home.

"Mother…" Lelouch secretly smiled to himself. "Nunnally…" he breathed heavily. "I'm… home."

C.C slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice whispering. "Are we there yet?" She heavily yawned.

Lelouch looked down at her gorgeous face and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Yes."

"Oh," She groaned. "Finally." C.C quickly opened the car door and let her self out before the assistance came.

The chuffer coughed quietly and turned around to face Lelouch. "Um, what should I do, Master Lelouch?"

The immortal teenager rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Make sure you don't prepare the car too far away. Also, make sure you can prepare the plane as fast as you can if my wife and I decide to leave early."

"Sir, yes, sir." He bowed.

Lelouch got out of the car to join his partner. C.C grabbed hold of his arms and whispered. "This is such a big house. I remember when Charles invited me to live with him a few hundred years ago…"

"Let's go inside." Lelouch cut her off.

*************************************************************************************

"Your majesty! Master Lelouch and Mistress C.C Lamperouge is present." The butler shouted loudly.

The couple held firm grips on each other and breathed heavily. This was it. It was finally time to meet with their beloved family.

"AHHHH!" High-pitched screaming was heard and Lelouch's eyes shot open. There was a beautiful child running down the stairs toward them.

"Catherine Kururugi!" A long blond lady who looked slightly older than C.C ran down the stairs to chase after the girl.

The baby ran right into Lelouch. He gasped loudly, but caught Catherine fast enough that she was unable to fall.

"Oh, thank you!" Baby's mother sighed in relief and took the baby girl back in her arms.

Lelouch smiled pleasantly. "No problem. But, young lady could you help us perhaps?"

The mother raised her eyebrow when he referred to her as "young lady". Surely he's in high school and she was married!

"Yes, of course" She scoffed silently. So much for having respect for the elders.

"We are trying to locate the Emperor. Could you take us to him?"

"Actually, madam." C.C spoke for the first time in the mansion. "Take us to see the Empress instead."

Lelouch brought his glare back to his eyes, but this time, he shot it toward the woman. "Listen to _me._ Take us to see the Emperor first."

C.C shook her head in disappointment.

The lady closed her eyes and shook her head. "No one is suppose to see the Empress."

"So, take us to see the Emperor NOW." He began to lose his patience and without thinking, he shouted.

"S-Stop!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Catherine started crying.

"Thanks a lot." C.C groaned and plugged her ears.

"Catherine, please!" The mother started rocking to ease the screaming and the crying. "Please don't ruin your pretty dress! It's your birthday present!"

"It's her birthday today?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows.

The mother smiled slightly. "Yes, it's Catherine's birthday."

C.C unplugged her ears right after the little girl stopped crying and was distracted. Now, she began to eye her mother's pearl necklace.

"Since we can't see the Empress, then take us to see the Emperor."

Lelouch smacked his forehead mentally. "Way to catch on, C.C" he whispered.

"Follow me." Catherine's mother led them up the grand stairs and to the grand doors. It was no doubt that it was the emperor's private office.

"Mommy. I wanna see Gwandpwa. Can you lwet me down?" Catherine wiggled, so her mother carefully let her down.

Cather laughed and pushed the doors open. "Gwandpwa!" Her squiggly voice echoed in the large halls. The room was surrounded by books and in the center of it all, there was the biggest desk with a huge comfortable looking chair. It was faced toward the window, so Lelouch couldn't tell if Suzaku was here.

"Gwandpwa!" Catherine laughed again and ran toward the big chair as fast as she can. By the sound of her voice, emperor turned around to face the doorway.

"Catherine! There you are! You suddenly ran out the door! I thought you went to our secret garden again."

"Suzaku." Lelouch followed Catherine's footsteps and glared at the Emperor.

"Lelouch!!" Suzaku literally jumped from his chair and hugged his long time friend dearly. "C.C!" He looked back. "When did you guys get here?!"

"Did you not hear your own butler?" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "We waited for you in the doorway. Instead of you, your grandchild comes to greet us."The witch was suddenly by their side and tangled her arms and leaned against his chair. "Thank you for the welcoming committee, your majesty."

Suzaku laughed openly. "You guys know that my hearing is not what it used to be!"

"Then get your self an hearing aid. You're rich." Lelouch scoffed.

"I did…" Mighty Emperor's voice dropped. "But… I think I misplaced it."

"Ugh."

"Suzaku. I thought you prepared a party for us." C.C looked around the room. Catherine was still by her grandfather's lap, sucking her finger, and her mother seemed to left the room. "The party is kinda pitiful if I must say."

"Silly, the party doesn't start until tomorrow. I wanted you guys to rest first and then have a good time."

Lelouch lightly smacked Suzaku's head. "And you think that I party would make us feel better? You should know better about us, King."

"I wanted you guys to interact with_ people_, Lulu." He explained while rubbing the sore spot on his head. "You're making my hair fall out." He mumbled.

"Suzaku, where's Nunnally?" the former Zero asked casually while looking around the room. "Catherine's mother said no one is allowed to see the Empress."

"She…is not really in her best state right now. I don't think you'll be comfortable seeing her."C.C tore her eyes away from examining her nails and frowned at Suzaku. "Part of our purpose here was to see her. I don't think we will leave until we see if she is ok or not."

"I assure you, C.C. She is perfectly fine. I just don't think that it's-"

Lelouch held up a hand to cut him off. Then, he stomped to the door and cleared his throat. "Then, the deal of staying here is cancelled. Please prepare us another jet, Your majesty. I think our business is done here."

"Lelouch - _sama." _Emperor exaggerated his words. "Maybe you should meet the rest of your family first. I mean, it took you so long to get here."

"It's your idea anyway!" He yelled back. "You are the one who brought me here for nothing!"

"Leleouch, it's Catherine's 5th birthday today. Celebrate it with us. You're family."

"NO!NO!NO!" Catherine started yelling. "Gwandpwa. He's scary! I don't want him at mwy pwarty!"

"Catherine!" Suzaku exclaimed. "That is not nice at all! He's your grandmother' big brother!"

Catherine sniffled. "He's still scary! Mwake him go away!"

"Oh," Suzaku grumbled. "Kazumi! Your daughter is crying!"

C.C groaned loudly and plugged her ears again. "Suzaku, shut her off!"

Lelouch laughed at her reaction. "This is what you get for wanting babies in the first place."

C.C growled through her teeth.

Lelouch walked over to the baby and picked her up gently. "Sweetie. I'm sorry if was scary." Catherine kept crying but she slowly stopped when he smiled sweetly just for her. Lelouch smiled more, she reminded him of Nunnally when she was little. Every time when his precious sister cried, he held her close and smiled, telling her to stop crying. Nunnally usually listened to him and he soon became her favorite.

"Catherine…" Lelouch murmured. As response, Catherine giggled and held him close. Similar to Nunnally, she loved her grand uncle.

C.C rubbed her belly while observing her husband. He was good with children, who knew? What was the possible reason of not wanting children though? He would certainly make a good father and she would try and be a good mother. Why did he get so furious when she told him?

Suzaku smiled along with his grand-daughter. Lelouch handed her over because his arms were getting tired. "Suzaku…"

"Yes?" He didn't take his eyes off the child, but still answered.

"Please let me see Nunnally. I want to see her more than anything." He begged.

Suzaku sighed heavily. "She's sick, Lelouch. I don't think that-"

"I came to see her, Suzaku. Why can't I?" Lelouch sat on the Emperor's desk with his hands in his pocket.

"She would take things very hard… if she saw you. It took her a year to convince that you were dead. Seeing you again, it would just mess her head up. I don't think she would be able to take it at this time of age."

"Then, why the hell would you track me down and lie to me?!" Lelouch screamed. His loud voice echoed through the grand halls again. Remembering Catherine, they both glanced at her, but she was soundly asleep to notice anything.

"I wanted you see my family." He explained while rocking the child in his arms. "You like Catherine, don't you? Didn't you want to meet all my daughters?"

"You are so selfish." the former Zero growled. "You interrupted my life because of your selfish demands, Suzaku. What happened to you? You would've respected my privacy 50 years ago."

"I missed you, friend." Suzaku looked up at him. The wrinkles on his forehead were clearly visible and his eyes were full of tears. "I…I've been feeling alone. The last thing I thought I was gonna be was Emperor. I had to work as Zero and work with the BlackKnights- your fighters, not mine."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I still gave you the greatest power any man would want. You are the one who joined the military to change to world from the inside. I gave you that power and you've been doing good. Every citizen loves you. That is why you've been Emperor for so long."

"I am full Japanese, Lelouch. It was very hard to get my people to accept me. It seemed to take forever. But… they accepted me because they think I was Zero all this time. The one who fought against the Britannians. That is not the truth, I was fighting with them."

Lelouch avoided Suzaku's eyes as much as possible. "I thought I was doing a good thing for you, I'm sorry." he closed his eyes in defense. The tears were threatening to come out again. "If… I could take it all back, Suzaku. I would."

"Then do it." The Emperor's short response made the teenager's and his wife's head pop up.

"What?!" They yelled at the same time.

"Become Zero again, Lelouch Lamperouge." He calmly explained while sipping his tea.


	5. Nunally

"I'm guessing you don't understand the situation, Suzaku. I'm _dead, _remember?! I just can't spring out from the Underworld!"

"Emperor Suzaku, please talk some sense. It is getting quite annoying." C.C groaned. "You can't ask him to become Emperor again. It's impossible."

"I just can't do it anymore, you guys. I'm old and I get tired easily." Suzaku made a puppy face which caused all the wrinkles to come back.

"You have children. Make them do it!" Lelouch bellowed.

"I only have daughters."

"Well, get them married!" C.C sighed. This was getting too complicating. Lelouch would never be Emperor, not again. He had family now, and that is his number one duty.

"Lelouch… you created this…character. You are responsible for it now. None of my heirs are qualified to do it. Only you are."

Lelouch closed his eyes and to think. Suzaku was right. He did create Zero for the people. Now, he needed to finish what he started… even if it meant going back to the government. Lelouch shuttered at the thought.

C.C. scoffed. She knew her husband very well. He would never agree to such an unintelligent command.

She took a break from looking at her nails, and turned her focus onto her partner. Well?! Why wasn't he answering? Isn't obvious that it was impossible to be Zero again?

"Lelouch…answer Suzaku." C.C got all suspicious. He already told her that he can never be Zero again. He told her that he was sick of pretending, lying, and killing people for power.

Lelouch fell silent. Suzaku continued sipping his tea.

C.C glared at the Emperor. It seemed like if he knew what Lelouch was going to say. Like he was going to agree to his demands. She walked over to her husband and put her arms around his neck.

"You can't be Zero anymore." She whispered in his ear. "We have to go back to our cottage."

Lelouch still didn't answer her.

"Leloooouch." C.C grumbled at his silence. "Tell the Emperor that you can't do it."

Lelouch reached for her hands that around his neck and dropped them to her sides. "C.C…. I.. think we have to go back."

C.C smiled. Of course he would refuse. They were a married couple now, and they deserved to live quietly and happily together for the rest of their lives. "Let's go back right now." She whispered again.

Suzaku suddenly laughed. "C.C I don't think you and Lelouch are on the same page."C.C snapped her head toward the old man and glared. "I know him better than you do. Don't ever think for a second that he is going to agree with you."

Suzaku raised his eyebrows. "You know that I could arrest you for snapping at the Emperor?" He broke into a big smile.

"I don't care, Suzaku. Take both of us back _now_."

Suzaku didn't stop laughing. "I don't think Lelouch meant your home, C.C. Maybe he was thinking about _home_ as in…" he pointed to the ground. "here."

"Bullshit." C.C turned her head back, grabbed his left hand, and headed toward the door. "Let's go."

"Wait." Lelouch finally spoke. "C.C, I can't go back."

C.C still didn't turn away from the door, but she breathed really heavily at his response. "You promised that you were going to start a family with me."

"I promised you that because I knew that it was the only thing I could say to make you my wife, C.C."

"_Soooooo?"_ she turned to him. "I'm still married to you."

"You and I both know that we can't start a family. You can't birth a child, sweetie." Lelouch lightly smiled to lighten the mood.

"THEN WE'LL ADOPT!" C.C screamed to the top of her voice box. "You promised me that you would _never ever_ be Zero again."

"C.C., I have no choice." Lelouch groaned.

"Of course you have a damn choice! You and I could walk away from this right now." C.C marched toward her husband. She calmly held his hands. "You and me… our cottage… it was everything you and I wished for since 50 years ago."

"Suzaku doesn't have a male heir. He needs my help." He tightened his grip on her hands. "Our help. Our duty to the government and the nation."

"NO." she snatched her hands away and bit her lips in anger. "You and I are going back. Pretending that this never ever happened."

"We can't forget the real reason of the existence of Zero, C.C. You and I created him together.""_You_ created him because you wanted revenge on Charles and you thirsted for power." She rudely poked him on the chest.

"That's not true. I created him because I wanted to protect the innocent people, like Nunnally."

"Everyone is safe! This is the Golden Age! No wars, no fighting…, no nothing. The world doesn't need you right now. It needs Suzaku and his heirs."

"They are not suitable for these roles, C.C. I want to protect them. They are the only family I have."

C.C. lightly stroked his cheeks. "I'm the only family you'll need."

"I can't…"

The, C.C. loudly slapped him across the face and left the room.

"That went well." Suzaku commented as soon as she left.

***********************************************************************************

"Uncle Lwu Lwu!" Catherine screamed while running down the long hallway as fast as she could.

"Catherine!" Lelouch spread his arms and caught Catherine again. "I missed you my baby." Lelouch cooed while giving her a wet kiss.

Catherine happily laughed. "Stoaaaap!"

Lelouch laughed along with her. It's been 2 weeks since him and his wife came to visit the grand family. C.C. was gone ever since she left the doors of Suzaku's office. Some people suggested to call the police, but the Emperor and the former Zero knew that she could take care of herself anywhere.

"Catherine?" He called the cute baby in his arms.

"Yes?" She looked up smiling more happily that her gorgeous grand-uncle called for her.

"Where is your grandmother?"

"Gwanny?" Catherine tilted her head.

"Yes." Lelouch grabbed her tiny hands and kissed each finger. "Could you tell me where Granny is?"Catherine sourly pouted. "I don't know whar she is. She's hiding!" the girl placed her index finger to her lips and whispered. "Shhh. I'm nwot allowed to twell."

Lelouch cleared his throat. She did know where, but she was ordered not to tell anybody. What possibly was wrong with Nunnally? Was Suzaku and his daughters ashamed to show her?

"Catherine, if you tell me where she is, then I would do anything for you."

"Mama said no. I am a good girwl. I hab to listen!" she threw her arms in the air and covered her eyes.

"Catherine." Lelouch chuckled deeply. "I need to find her. I have to see her before I go."

The Baby girl frowned, but then smiled few seconds later. She wiggled signaling her uncle to put her down and ran toward the direction they were heading.

"Catherine!" Lelouch yelled after her. "Come back!"

After chasing Catherine down for few halls, Lelouch needed some time to breath.

"Catherine, you've got your grandfather's power legs…." he groaned while his heart rate was slowing down. When he looked up, white grand doors that reached to the ceiling greeted him. When Lelouch Vi Britannia lived here, he used this room. Lelouch sighed heavily at the memories when everything seemed normal.

Stunned that Catherine led him to this room, he grabbed the long knob and pushed slightly. Just as he remembered, the room was very bright of sunlight. It was one of the reasons Nunnally and him always fought about when they were younger because they both wanted this room.

"Gwanny?" Catherine poked in also and called for her grandmother.

"C-Catherine…" a weak voice came from the direction of the bright windows.

The wild girl who loved to run approached the weak voice carefully and quietly as if it was a beautiful rare bird calling for her.

Lelouch carefully followed her. She understood commands very well. He was proud that it ran in the family.

When Lelouch took a careful step with less noise as possible. He was able to glance at Nunnally, his sister's face.

Lelouch's breathing stopped for a while when he saw her face.

Nunnally's golden hair was bleached with white with wrinkles severally on her forehead. He was wearing a pink gown with a crown in her hair to match it. She truly looked like a princess even though she was almost in her 70's. She was sitting on a grand chair that faced the beautiful garden outside. Judging by the movements of Catherine, it was obvious that Nunnally was unable to move. Rather than jumping up and down obnoxiously, she sat on the floor right in front of her.

Lelouch hid behind the chair which was tall enough to cover his whole height. His tears spill as he listened to Nunnally talk to her grandchild. What does he have to do now? Should he turn away and forget this meeting or face her like a brother who loves her dearly. Suzaku didn't want her to find out he was alive, but C.C thought it was the right thing to let her know that her brother isn't dead. She was right. Nunnally never knew the whole truth about himself and his life. She deserved to know after all these years.

Lelouch finally turned around to face the Queen face-to-face. To cover his tearing eyes, he kneeled down before her and faced the ground.

"Hello, young man." Nunnally happily greeted him. "Catherine, is he your friend?"

Catherine giggled loudly. "He is mwy uncle!"

"Uncle?" Nunnally sounded confused.

Lelouch slowly raised his head up and their eyes made contact. The ultimate Zero couldn't stop crying. He should've stayed with Nunnally all this time… he should've never left her.

Nunnally noticed the tears in his eyes and offered him her handkerchief. "Here you go, my boy."

Lelouch frowned and raised his head to face her again.

_Nunnally, do you not remember me? _he desperately thought in his mind. It seemed that the Queen's eyesight was fine.

Seconds passed by and minutes. Lelouch stood up and held her hand. "Nunnally, it's me. Your brother…"


End file.
